User talk:Binkatong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Binkatong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 19:57, 2010 November 26 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Yes They probablly would not like it. Also do not go around editing other peoples plz edit yours only and I made your Kris Ten show correct. It was KrisTen with no space but now it has one. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey could u make a logo for Sonorosian Adventures my new show? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Logo 2 The logo should have Sound Wave and Atomix around the name here is what sound wave and atomix look like. Go here Sound Wave and Atomix User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 13:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Right Also I am going to take a break from Sonorosian Adventures so u do not have to draw it right away. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 13:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Premission I locked it so only admins could edit it.But if you put it on my talk page i will put it on the page. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 14:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) HALP how do i make a page for Noah? Quick U are a quick editor and could I add an episode title and u build off of it for KrisTen? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind Nevermind on the name hope the series goes well User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) cool I like the idea of you combining the title of the show with the name of the main character thats a really good idea I might use it for my next series adam27r 29/11/10 20:52 KrisTen I would be glad to help you with your own series if you like user:adam27r Aliens I made a spot for KrisTen on the alien template 4 u and put it on all the aliens u have. go to Template:Ben 10 Fan Fiction Alien to edit it at the bottom if u need help then just ask. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 01:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) series finale hey I just drew the picture for the main villian in my series and I was just wondering if he's good this is him I drew each limb on a different piece of paper user:adam27 13:02 02/12/2010 Read and Front Page Hey plz read The First Lead on Sonorosian Adventures and plz give me criticzim about it what u like and do not like. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 22:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Also I put u on the front page in the user section and try and go for 500 edits and I might make u a mod not admin User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 22:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Atomix ep Then next episode is a filler where u find out about Atomix's life and purple will make sense latter just keep reading. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 02:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Atomix Takes A Break Read Above Read Above User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Idea I have an idea for a series we could co-write.There is this ninja and she is on a mission and gets caught in this radioactive experiment making it so that she turns into an evil alien at different times and turns evil.So this way it could be from the point of view from a villain and hero who are the same person tell me your thoughts on it User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Chatting Section Hey thanks for the good idea and yeah a field agent sounds better and yep a good miniseries too.Thanks for the good review on the atomix ep.How about after each one of my episodes you give it a review.Stars from 1-5 and what u liked and hated. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 23:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Good also how about she is obsessed with buterflies and she wears wings of them.Also get back to aliens with u.I got the idea from Generator Rex with Evos. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 23:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) K no wings but her name is kate underlock and ben is a main character also and Azmuth is recurring and can Lyn and Kristen be 2?The series is called Kate Underlock Rampage User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet a one episode 4 Lyn and Kristen and no Azmuth okay.Also you have to read the pages to find out what all this means. SPOILER:This series leads to a sequel series.Also Sonorosian Adventures is a sequel to Ultimatrix Overdrive and another series is after SA.It has Ben,Sound Wave and Atomix. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 13:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Here is the page Kate Underlocke Rampage.Also it is only 2 seasons.Also plz make art for Kate,Shu and a logo.Also can u plz make a Sonorosian Adventures Logo Now? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) K no probs for everything u said logo and plot also 2day is my 1 year-averisary User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 14:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Logo Thanks Hey thanks 4 the logo on year aversieary User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 12:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) New Chatting Section Hey thanks for adding her picture and your welcome because I enabled the movie and videogame badges User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC)